


Good Looking Foreigner

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Katsuki Toshyia is the chef in the family, M/M, Supportive Katsuki Toshiya, Time Skips, bonding through food, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Toshyia knows full well the name of the skater Yuuri plastered his room with.It's just funnier to call him Yuuri's "Good Looking Foreigner"Basically snapshots throughout the years of Toshiya and Yuuri's father - son relationship through the medium of food an one enduring dad joke





	Good Looking Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> [based on my own tumblr post](https://ineffectualdemon.tumblr.com/post/170280990484/facts-the-reason-yuuri-freaked-out-and-ran) because it's been stuck in my head since I wrote that post

**Yuuri Age 12**

“Dad! I saw the most amazing thing today!” Yuuri shared as he hovered in the kitchen, careful to stay out of his dad’s way as he moved around cooking meals for guests. 

Yuuri had always thought the way his dad moved around the kitchen was a dance all its own.

“What did you see?” Toshiya asked as he put the finishing touches on a couple of dishes.

“Yuuko showed me this video of the junior world championship and there was this skater Victor Nikiforov and he was sooooo amazing his skating was so beautiful! I know I want to skate on the same ice as him someday!” Yuuri was practically jumping in place as he ranted about the video. He was only twelve but he knew just  _ knew _ he’d skate with Victor someday.

“What’s Yuuri so excited about?” Hiroko asked as she came to collect the finished dishes, her smile warm and gently amused.

“Oh some good looking foreigner” Toshiya explained with twinkling eyes.

“DAAAAAAD! I admire his  _ skating _ and his name is  _ Victor Nikiforov _ !” Yuuri rolled his eyes dramatically. “Honestly!”

“Like I said some good looking foreigner” 

“DAD!”

 

**Yuuri Age 16**

“Happy birthday Yuuri!” his family and friends called and Yuuri did his best not to curl into himself in embarrassment.

“Thank you everyone!” it was a small party. Just Yuuri’s family (including Minako of course) and Yuuko and Takeshi. His crush on Yuuko still panged occasionally but he had to admit they were good together and Takeshi was becoming an awfully good friend.

Even though his party was small he was still uncomfortable with all the attention and was glad he had Vicchan to cuddle. The little dog always made everything better.

“Here you go son! One extra large bowl of Katsudon for the birthday boy” Toshiya placed it in front of him with a beaming smile which Yuuri returned. 

“Thank you Dad! It’s always my favourite present!” which wasn’t a lie. He would always love his dad’s cooking above all other food.

“Well you say that but you haven’t opened your other gifts yet. Though I can guess they’re all referencing your Good Looking Foreigner” Toshiya laughed as Yuuri groaned. 

“Dad! His name is Victor Nikiforov and I just admire him!” Yuuri protested despite knowing it was no use.

“Yuuri you’ve covered your room in his face. You even named your dog after your Good Looking Foreigner” Toshiya sat down with his own bowl of food, Hiroko had served everyone else.

“Again I just admire his skating! And you know his name perfectly well!” Yuuri shot back before taking a bite of his food.

“Yes I do, it’s Good Looking Foreigner” 

“DAD!”

 

**Yuuri Age 20**

“Hi Mom! How is everyone?” Yuuri kept his voice light, not wanting to give away the amount stress he was under. His fourth place finish at Skate America meant he wasn’t going to the Final but he felt like he was growing as a skater. 

But was it worth it? 

Some days it didn’t feel like it was.

“Everyone is fine Yuuri! We miss you but we know you’re living your dream!” Hiroko said cheerfully.

“Is that Yuuri?” Yuuri heard his father ask, his voice dim and tinny.

“Yes dear did you want to say hi?” there was a moment of muffled voices and a burst of static followed by his father’s familiar cheerful voice. 

“Yuuri! How are you doing? Have you received those recipes I sent you?” Yuuri teared up a little but managed to get his voice steady.

“Yeah dad, thank you. I really appreciate it. You’d be appalled at what they do to Japanese food over here. Still it’s not a patch on your food even when I follow your recipe” which was true but at least it made the homesickness less strong on the bad days.

“Well of course not! Just like my food isn’t a patch on your grandmother’s. Now at this last competition was your Good Looking Foreigner there? I meant to ask Minako but I forgot” and with that Yuuri was 12 again in his dad’s kitchen.

“DAD! His name is Victor Nikiforov!”

“Well was your Good Looking Foreigner there or not?” 

Yuuri felt like banging his head against the wall.

“No he wasn’t”

“Ah well maybe next year. I know how much you love your Good Looking Foreigner”

“DAD!”

Surprisingly Yuuri discovered that he was a far better mood when his father finally got off the phone.

 

**Yuuri Age 23 - April**

“Vicchan? No you’re too big to be Vicchan” Yuuri stared at the (adorable) dog in confusion.

“Isn’t he just like Vicchan?” His father asked as he walked past with a tray, “He came with a Good Looking Foreigner who’s staying as a guest”

Toshiya watched Yuuri stare at him in horror before racing headlong towards the bath. Toshiya looked down at the poodle who had inspired their own beloved pet years before.

“Don’t worry. Yuuri loves your master. They’ll be fine” he reassured the puzzled dog placidly, “After all he’s his Good Looking Foreigner.”

 

**Yuuri Age 23 - July**

“Dad? Can you help me with something?” Yuuri seemed embarrassed as he sat at the little table in the kitchen as his dad started the prep work. It was unusual to see Yuuri up this early, especially to be up before Victor. 

“Of course Yuuri. What do you need?” Toshiya knew it was hard for Yuuri to ask for things. Even if it had to do with his skating. If Yuuri was reaching out then it was important. He wondered if his son knew that no one in his life would refuse him when he reached out like this.

“Well today is our off day and the weather is supposed to be good so I wanted to take Victor to the beach and I was hoping...well...” 

“Ahhhh you want help preparing food for a picnic” Toshiya nodded understandingly. He had made a similar request of his mother back when he and Hiroko had first started dating. He had fumbled and flustered his way with asking her on the date and asking to make the food. He knew it was usually the girls who cooked but it was a skill he had been proud about and wanted to impress her. 

It had worked as well, and the way she had smiled and sighed in contentment at the first bite had been the moment he knew he wanted to marry her and that he wanted to cook as a career.

He also knew Yuuri knew that story very well. It was one he’d shared with both Mari and Yuuri often when teaching them how to cook.

“Yes please” Yuuri’s voice was small and timid and Toshiya smiled down at the cabbage he was chopping. Yuuri didn’t need to be so worried. Of  _ course _ Toshiya would help him.

“Get the big bento box from that cupboard, yes that one. I’ll just finish chopping this and we can get started. Did you know what you wanted to make?” 

They worked in harmony and though it was different working with his son now he’d grown into a fine man it was still Yuuri. Both of them smiling as they remembered the first time Yuuri had helped Toshiya prepare a picnic. 

It had been for a flower viewing and he’d been so small he’d had to stand on a stool to reach the counter. His eyes big as he watched Toshiya use his knife expertly to cut the vegetables so that they looked beautiful as well as delicious. 

So this was familiar and comfortable. Neither of them having to talk much.

They didn’t have a lot of similar interests besides food but Toshiya and Yuuri did share the ability to just be quiet together. Mari was almost as loud as Minako and Hiroko was bubbly and bright but also noisy. 

Both Toshiya and Yuuri loved them but they also loved moments like this, when they were quietly working at something side by side but without unnecessary words. Occasionally Toshiya would correct Yuuri on something or explain what he was doing as he was the teacher here as he had been many times in Yuuri’s youth. But he kept it to only necessary words.

Once they were done and it was packed he patted Yuuri on the back.

“You did well. That lunch will surely win you the heart of your Good Looking Foreigner” he grinned at the last bit of that sentence even as Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Dad he’s been living with us for literally months. Can’t you call him by his name?”

“But I am”

“Oh my god Dad!” 

 

**Yuuri Age 24**

“Yuuri! We got a package from your family!” Victor held up the package with a smile as he came into the living room where Yuuri was playing on his DS.

He’d moved to Russia with Victor after nationals and had only been living with him for a few weeks. He frowned, sitting up as Victor placed the package down on the table in front of him. He didn’t think he’d left anything behind? Why was there a package.

Inside were a set Japanese dishes, much like the ones used in Yu-topia, as well as a few ingredients that would be difficult to get outside of Japan. 

He smiled as he picked up the letter included with the package already knowing who it was from before reading it.

_ Dear Yuuri, _

_ Since you’ll be living in Russia now you won’t be able to come home and have Katsudon after you win! I can’t allow that to happen so here are ingredients you’ll need that you might have trouble finding in your new home, dishes to remind you where the best Katsudon comes from, and my very own recipe for it.  _

_ Make it for you and your Good Looking Foreigner when you win. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad _

Yuuri laughed as he read it out to Victor. Trust his dad to do this. 

He turned to Victor to say something when he noticed Victor frowning at the paper in his hands.

“What’s wrong Vitya?” Yuuri asked as he reached out a hand to brush some of Victor’s hair out of his face.

Victor seemed to hesitate slightly.

“Yuuri?...Does...does your dad not know what my name is?”

Yuuri would never admit in a million years that he laughed until he cried when Victor asked that.

 

**Yuuri Age 25 - Wedding Day**

“I’m happy for you Yuuri” Toshiya said once he had a moment alone with his son. Yuuri was radiant as he was watched Victor dance with Hiroko.

“Thank you Dad. I’m really  _ really _ happy with him” Toshiya nodded at that as they watched their spouses dance and laugh together.

It a pure moment between them as father and son and man to man. 

“He’s a good man your Good Looking Foreigner” Toshiya told him with a firm clap to Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri smiled, he wouldn’t have expected anything less.

“He really is” 


End file.
